O Dragão de Papel
by Dollua
Summary: Um dia um dragão de papel bate na cabeça de Pansy. E nele está escrito “Eu amo você”. Harry&Draco. Oneshot.


**Tradutora: **Dollua

**Título Original: **The Paper Dragon

**Título: **Dragão de Papel

**Autora: **Bananacosmicgirl

**Rating: **PG-13

**Disclaimer:** Personagens pertencem a J.K. Rowling e Warner Bros e tudo que tenha a ver com Harry Potter, menos a mim.

**Aviso:** Fic Slash, shipper Harry e Draco, se você não gosta pelo amooooor de deus, some daqui. Tradução feita da fic da bananacosmicgirl. Espero que se divirtam, é bem curtinha. Contem termos inapropriados para menores.

* * *

_Dragão de Papel_

"Ouch!"

Pansy Parkinson sentiu algo batendo na parte de trás da sua cabeça e se virou para ver um dragão de papel cair no chão. Olhou cuidadosamente para o papel dobrado, suas asas tinham pequenas garras e também tinha um bico pontudo. De qualquer forma, parecia muito bem feito.

Pansy pegou-o e virou o papel nas mãos, percebendo que havia alguma escrita no verso.

"Eu amo você", Pansy leu em voz alta.

"Oh, eu sei, você não precisa me dizer," disse uma voz arrastada bem atrás dela.

Pansy sorriu para ele, embora fosse um sorriso apaixonado. "Eu só estou lendo o que está escrito aqui", ela disse.

Ela lhe entregou o dragão de papel, "alguém jogou isso na minha cabeça"

"Obviamente, arrasando corações", Draco disse. Ele virou o pedaço de papel e seus olhos se arregalaram.

Pansy provavelmente teria perdido isso, mas ela já vinha observando o comportamento de Draco há algumas semanas. Seus olhos correram rapidamente para a mesa da Grifinória. Não realmente surpresa, Pansy encontrou um certo jovem moreno de olhos verdes olhando de volta, não para ela – mas para Draco.

* * *

_Vinte horas antes_

Quente e suado depois de uma sessão aterradora de sexo. Draco se aconchegou a Harry. Harry continuava respirando pesadamente, efeito do orgasmo. Draco gostava dessa parte tanto quanto gostava do sexo em si – era gostoso de uma forma totalmente diferente.

Se ele fechasse os olhos, poderia fingir que eles estavam repousando na cama, ao invés de estarem sobre suas próprias roupas, que eles estavam num quarto ao invés de uma velha sala de aula e o que eles tinham acabado de fazer era _amor_ e não "só sexo".

Seu momento nos braços de Harry não durou muito. Assim que Harry recuperou sua respiração ele saiu de perto de Draco, levantou e começou a se vestir. Draco o assistia do seu lugar no chão.

"Você nunca quer mais?"

As palavras escorregaram da sua boca antes que ele pudesse pará-las. Ele se bateu mentalmente, mas forçou sua face a continuar sem qualquer emoção. Um Malfoy nunca mostra emoção.

"O que você quer dizer?" A voz de Harry era quase uma zombaria.

Draco não parou diante do seu olhar. "Mais que isso. Mais do que sexo. Um relacionamento," ele disse.

"Oh, Malfoy, você está falando sério?" Harry suspirou. "Eu pensei que nó estávamos indo bem – e você tem que vir e falar isso?"

O olhar de Draco endureceu. "Só estava perguntando. Não é como se eu estivesse a-apaixonado por você".

Ele se amaldiçoou por gaguejar nessa palavra – mas não era uma palavra que costumava dizer. Não era algo que ele costumava sentir também e ele tinha absoluta certeza de que não tinha a intenção de começar a sentir algo pelo Harry Maldito Potter.

"Malfoy", Harry disse e Draco desejou que ele o chamasse pelo primeiro nome. "Nós somos bons na cama. Ótimos por sinal. Mas é só isso, você entende?"

"Não, na verdade não," Malfoy disse, se levantando. Ele estava nu, mas ele forçou isso pra longe da sua cabeça. "Eu não me sinto assim mais".

"Oh, pelo amor de Merlin." Harry murmurou rolando os olhos. Então ele se virou e prensou Draco contra a parede e o beijou forçadamente, sua língua invadindo a boca de Draco. Ambos respirando rapidamente.

Harry se distanciou. "Nós somos ótimos amigos, de sexo, Malfoy"

Draco, que sabia que ele não voltaria atrás em suas palavras, balançou a cabeça e empurrou Harry para longe. "Eu quero mais. Mais, ou nada".

Harry olhou com os olhos em chamas para ele.

"Então está bem, nada será," ele disse, endireitando sua gravata e passando uma mão pelas suas roupas. Ele zombou raivosamente de Draco. "Eu pensei que você fosse melhor que isso. Você, um Malfoy, se apaixonou por mim entre todas as outras pessoas? Você é patético."

Então ele saiu da sala de uma forma digna do Professor snape, com sua capa flutuando atrás de si.

Draco mordeu seus lábios e o observou ir embora. As portas se fecharam e Draco ficou sozinho com seus pensamentos. Havia uma bola na sua garganta, mas ele já tinha aprendido a não chorar. Passou uma mão pelos seus lábios; eles estavam inchados depois de Harry tê-los atacado.

Porque raios ele teve que abrir a sua maldita boca e falar algo tão estúpido? Ele queria bater a sua cabeça na parede e não parar.

* * *

Harry estava espumando de raiva enquanto voltava para o salão comunal da Grifinória. Malfoy teve _audácia_ de falar para ele – de exigir – que ele queria mais do relacionamento deles. Toda a questão do relacionamento deles era que eles não tinham nada 'mais'. Eles se odiavam e isso tornava tudo mais fácil. Eles tinham um ótimo sexo, isso era tudo que eles faziam.

"Porque você parece tão grilado?" Ron perguntou depois que ele se sentou e jogou seus livros embaixo da mesa.

Ron estava jogando xadrez com Hermione, que estava estudando. Ron parecia estar ganhando como sempre.

"Não é nada". Harry disse. Ele se sentou atrás aborrecido, observando as chamas envolvendo a madeira na lareira.

"Parece que é alguma coisa." Hermione falou sem tirar os olhos do seu livro.

"Não enche!" Harry murmurou.

Hermione olhou para ele com uma sobrancelha erguida. "Como é?"

"Eu disse 'não enche'. Harry disse. "Eu tenho o direito de ficar com raiva se eu quiser".

"Harry James Potter" Hermione disse e sua voz estava baixa e perigosa. "Eu não sei o que raios te mordeu, mas é melhor você retirar o que disse antes que eu decida que preciso de um corpo humano vivo para dissecar".

"Desculpa." Harry disse de forma sarcástica sem realmente se sentir culpado. Ele encarava o fogo.

"_Uhotener!"_

A orelha de Harry subitamente foi em direção a Hermione, era como se alguém estivesse comprimindo e puxando sua orelha pelo caminho. Ele precisou se levantar e tropeçar até onde Hermione estava, pois sua orelha ia em direção a varinha.

"Agora você vem comigo", ela disse enquanto andava e Harry era puxado.

Hermione, que era a Monitora Chefe tinha seu próprio quarto, e o levava pra lá.

"Ow!" Harry gritou pois o feitiço comprimia sua orelha.

"É prático, não é?" Hermione disse. "Eu não preciso fazer nenhum esforço e você não pode fugir".

Quando chegaram no quarto, Hermione desfez o feitiço.

"Senta", ela disse e Harry obedeceu com um brilho de raiva, sentando no sofá. Ele esfregava sua orelha que tinha ficado bastante vermelha.

Ela se sentou numa poltrona a direta de Harry.

"Agora você vai me explicar o que raios está acontecendo" Hermione disse "Você tem estado num humor ótimo nessas semanas – o que foi que de repente te deu essa raiva?

Harry cruzou os braços e olhou carrancudo como um menino de três anos. "Eu acordei do lado errado da cama".

"Cama de quem?"

A cabeça de Harry sofreu um estalo e ele viu Hermione sorrindo levemente para ele "Minha". Falou de forma ríspida.

Hermione rolou os olhos. "Você está saindo com alguém. Eu e Ron sabemos, você tem voltado para o dormitório com o cabelo todo bagunçado e corado, parecendo mais feliz do que eu te vi em meses".

"Eu estava lá fora voando na minha vassoura". Harry disso ainda carrancudo. Ele era tão cuidadoso quando voltava dos encontros com Malfoy – seus amigos não precisavam saber que ele estava fazendo sexo com o inimigo.

Hermione suspirou. "Fala sério Harry. Não curte comigo".

Harry sentiu a raiva voltar. "Tá bom". Vociferou. "Eu estava transando com alguém, mas acabou agora então você não precisa se preocupar com isso".

"É por isso que você está com raiva?" Hermione perguntou. "Por que acabou?"

Harry estava quieto. Na sua cabeça ele estava repassando a cena com Malfoy. Estava pensando o que o tinha feito ficar com tanta raiva – considerando que ele era Harry Potter e ele podia achar outro objeto sexual antes da noite acabar, realmente não importava que Malfoy o tivesse dado um ultimato. Harry não precisava do Malfoy de forma alguma, nem de um jeito nem de outro.

Ainda assim ele tinha sido afetado. Ele não tinha ficado com tanta raiva em outras ocasiões.

Não, ele falou para si, a única razão para eu estar com raiva é porque Malfoy me deu um ultimato.

Harry suspirou.

"Malfoy", ele disse finalmente.

Hermione sorriu de forma simpática. "O que foi que aconteceu?"

"Ele quer mais". Harry disse encolhendo os ombros e afundando mais ainda no sofá.

"Mais?" Hermione perguntou.

"Sim". Harry disse. "Mais. Você sabe, segurar as mãos, beijar em público, trocar presentes e toda aquela porcaria. O relacionamento".

"E você não quer isso?" Hermione perguntou.

Ele balançou a cabeça. "Não! Eu não posso fazer isso. Eu não estou apaixonado por ele e além disso, com Voldemort e tudo mais, e ainda tem a questão de eu não saber de que lado ele está e – eu simplesmente não posso fazer isso".

"Então por que você está tão chateado?" Hermione perguntou gentilmente.

"Porque ele me deu um ultimato," Harry disse. "Tudo ou nada, eu escolhi nada, porque eu não posso escolher tudo".

Hermione balançou a cabeça. Então ela disse sinceramente. "Eu acho que você pode e você quer, mas você está com medo".

"Eu não estou com medo!" Harry exclamou. "Eu enfrentei Voldemort e um basilisco e – eu não estou com medo de uma relação estúpida com um garoto estúpido".

Hermione somente olhou para ele.

Frustrado, Harry ficou de pé. "Ele é irritante, cretino, um ignorante mimado! Eu não o quero!"

Malfoy era – ele nem mesmo conseguia descrever o que Malfoy era. Irritante, frustrante, sarcástico, engraçado – não, isso estava errado. Malfoy não era engraçado, ele era rude. Reclama de tudo, pálido demais, bonito -

Harry suspirou.

"Tenho certeza que Malfoy possui qualidades que compensam" Hermione disse.

"Não ele não tem - " Harry se interrompeu de repente. Seus olhos se tornaram distantes. "Você sabia?"

Hermione encolheu os ombros. "Eu tinha um palpite. Ron e eu estávamos tentando descobrir e Malfoy era o topo da lista".

"Mas – como?" Harry perguntou, derrotado.

"Vamos ver," Hermione disse. "Ele tem sido menos desagradável nas ultimas semanas, ele tem parecido feliz também, ele vem desaparecendo nos mesmos horários que você – e isto explicaria a sua relutância em nos dizer".

Harry olhou boquiaberto para ela.

Hermione deu risadinhas, o que não fazia o seu estilo. "Oh Harry, nós dois estamos felizes por você. Você tem estado tão triste desde que Sirius morreu – nos queríamos que você achasse alguém".

"Bem, eu não achei" Harry disse. "Nunca houve nada e acabou agora".

Hermione ergueu sua cabeça para o lado. "Você tem certeza Harry?"

"Eu não estou apaixonado por ele e ele quer uma relação," Harry disse. Ele se sentou mais uma vez.

"Você tem certeza de que não está apaixonado por ele?"

Harry estava pronto para dizer 'sim!' quando alguma coisa o parou. Um pensamento, um sentimento, alguma coisa que de repente o fez ficar incerto. Ele estava feliz com Malfoy. Ele tinha gostado das suas discussões; eram como preliminares sem tocar um ao outro. O excitava e algumas vezes até o fazia rir. Malfoy podia ser incrivelmente engraçado, embora alguns assuntos que ele brincou não deveria ter brincado.

Ele era lindo.

Interessante.

Eles não tinham conversado muito; Harry não queria que a relação se tornasse muito pessoal. Ele ficou imaginando o que encontraria por baixo da superfície do frio Malfoy.

Draco, talvez.

Harry suspirou. "Eu não sei"

Hermione sorriu suavemente para ele. "Pense sobre isso", ela disse. Fez uma pausa, ficou de pé e, "se você não quiser voltar para os dormitórios, você pode dormir aqui no sofá"

Harry aceitou o convite. Retornar para o dormitório dos garotos não parecia uma boa idéia; Ron poderia perguntar o que Hermione tinha dito e os outros garotos iriam rir e querer que Harry se juntasse a eles.

Hermione conjurou lençóis e um travesseiro para Harry e foi para sua cama.

Harry ficou acordado por horas, imaginando como falar com Malfoy. Então, incapaz de dormir, ele levantou e pegou um pedaço de papel da mesa de Hermione.

* * *

É claro que o papel de dragão havia se desgastado há uma hora e não conseguiu atingir o alvo; apesar do encanto ter sido feito para encontrar Draco, ele foi em direção a Pansy Parkinson. Harry a observou olhar em volta e encontrar o texto que ele escreveu – e ler alto. Ele tentou se esconder atrás de Ron, que estava concentrado numa conversa sobre quadribol com Ginny.

Ele viu Hermione observando-o e se sentiu enrubescer.

Então ele viu Draco virar para Pansy. Os olhos de Draco se arregalaram conforme lia a nota e ele ergueu os olhos – direto na direção de Harry. Harry não percebeu o olhar curioso que Pansy sobre eles, ou nem mesmo o olhar de prazer na face de Hermione.

Draco subitamente foi para a mesa da Grifinória.

"Posso ter uma palavra com você, Potter?" ele perguntou. Sua voz estava trêmula pela emoção.

"Com uma condição". Harry disso com um pequeno sorriso.

"Qual?" Draco falou ríspido.

"Que você me chame pelo meu primeiro nome".

Engasgos coletivos passaram pelas pessoas em volta. A respiração de Draco estava rápida.

Harry ficou de pé, muito perto para Draco ficar confortável, mas ele permaneceu firme. Eles já estiverem mais perto que isso antes. Muitas vezes.

As pessoas os observavam com grande interesse, embora nem todos pudessem ouvir as palavras dos dois garotos.

"Você mu-mudou de idéia então?" Draco perguntou.

Harry acenou com a cabeça e olhou para baixo. "Se você aceitar as minhas desculpas."

"Eu acho que fui patético de me apaixonar por você". Draco disse.

Harry balançou a cabeça. "Não é você o que foi patético, Draco. Eu não ousava admitir que eu estava apaixonado – Eu acredito que isso me rende o premio de o Mais Patético."

Draco riu e a tensão diminuiu.

"Eu aceito suas desculpas" ele disse quietamente. "Apesar que eu continuo achando que você deve me compensar".

"Eu prometo, eu vou". Harry disse com um sorriso.

Então ele pulou em Draco e o beijou enquanto os estudantes os observavam. Hermione começou a bater palmas e logo todos começaram a torcer pelos dois. Harry tinha certeza que isso não seria tão fácil, mas pelo menos ele estava sendo sincero consigo mesmo.

"Eu te amo," Draco suspirou.

Harry sorriu. "Eu também te amo".

* * *

_Fim_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Feitiços**_

_Uhotener_

_Uho:_ orelha (croata)

_Tener_: segurar (espanhol)

**NA:** Eu escrevi essa primeira cena e umas poucas linhas da segunda cena dessa fic há meses atrás, mas não sabia o que fazer com isso. Então no trabalho nesse verão, eu pensei de repente, "apenas faça" e eu fiz. Eu não tinha nada em mente, apenas escrevi.

**NT:** Fazia muuuuuuuito tempo que essa fic estava aqui para ser traduzida. E eu finalmente consegui terminar. Espero que vocês tenham gostado, é rápida e indolor!

Até a próxima

_Dollua._


End file.
